kidsnextdoorforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 3 the Adorable Little Operative
"My name will be Kuki Sanban. Today, five new operatives are here for their arrival. Their names are Mario, Diego, Dora, my best friend, Wario, and Roll, Mega Man's younger sister. When you see my wiggling uvula, the Codename: Kids Next Door Force introduction starts." --Kuki in the Codename: Kids Next Door Force introduction "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" --Numbuh 3 “I may be the KNDF’s favorite operative Dora, but I have my singing instincts.” --Numbuh 3 talking and singing to Numbuh 3 1/2 I will not lose to a Great Big Loser like you! C'mon, Dora!!!!!" --Kuki Kuki Dora Phoebe Bonnibel Izzy Sandy Skyla Astrid Libby Korra Katara Cream Ami Amy Agnes Isabella Minnie Penny Tanya Téa Megan Mavis Tootie Dixie Dot Trixie Wanda Velma Wilma Betty Pebbles Lola Lilo Barbara Mimi Sora Nami Kari Sanban a.k.a. Numbuh 3 is a happy-go-lucky, 10-year-old Japanese girl who is in charge of Diversionary Tactics and is Medical Specialist of Sector V. She is the youngest and one of the two girl members alongside Numbuh 5 in her sector. Numbuh 3's usual outfit is an over-sized green shirt, black leggings, green socks, and black and white chucks. She has long black hair with bangs. Her eyes are very thin, almost appearing closed most of the time, although she does open them wider on occasion. She has more alternative costumes than any other characters in the show. Numbuh 3 is described as the "sweet girl" of Sector V, with a short attention span, but long on charm, speaking in an Asian accent, and often alludes to her being Japanese. She is girly, optimistic, bubbly, dizzy-headed, clueless, kind, caring, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4, upon whom she harbors a crush, as seen throughout the show. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantasizes about, and has extensive knowledge about. Due to her great love for Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni, a Japanese demon). Despite being generally good natured, she will occaisionally have similar explosive tantrums when she is ignored or doesn't get what she wants. She sounds similar to Dora and her singing was terrific. Her career of loving Rainbow Monkeys intensifies. She also transforms into her favorite Pokémon. Even her wisp power in the air. She not only loved Rainbow Monkeys, but her favorite dragon as well as her other favorite dragon. Her uvula wiggles when she sings and screams. She also grew wings, heart eyes, and a halo representing a tenshi, a Japanese angel. She will also follow in her friend's footsteps. Her whistle notes have the ability to repair everything, including the damage from the brutal storms and shattering all the glass bottles trapping all her friends. She sings many songs that warms peoples' hearts up, including her own song. One night at the hospital, she was able to make all the brutally hurt patients feel better. She talks in her voice, the young girl voices, woman voices and Emily's voice. Her uvula flies when she shrill shrieks. She lets Dora sleep in her room every night. She has teeth shown every time she speaks. Her uvula not also has the ability to wiggle and fly, but to slide left and right. A similar character to her in Teen Titans is named Starfire. This plays when her eyes began to shine while the villains eyes, not so much. Another character in the PPG was named Bubbles. Her power in the KNDF is to make someone fall in love with her. Her power also makes hearts fly sky high. She wishes to be a Japanese princess permanently. She will also eat anything extremely sweet. Every CKNDF Introduction was triggered when her uvula wiggles. Every introduction starts with Roll, Abigail, Wario, Wallabee, Dora, herself, Diego, Hoagie, Mario and Nigel. She has an extremely close bond with Dora. She is considered to be a sweet witch who can summon the ghost train on every Halloween Special and being extremely helpful to Santa Claus in every Christmas Special. She can also run her own circus. She can also sing a song when riding on a locomotive. Not only does she sing, but she is an extremely useful babysitter. She also wails in absolute sadness when someone or somebody shatters her heart. During her childhood at a young age, she wails when her toys are broken. Her mother takes great care of her. When she starts wailing, fountains of tears began firing right out of her eyes. Her mother sings a song that made her daughter squeal in absolute happiness. She also owns her own magical wishing well. She is obsessed with babies, rainbows, singing and other adorable animals. If the heroine was left behind, she will feel so very sorrowful that she will wail like a bunch of wailing babies including the adorable Blanky. She is sweet, kind, innocent, timid, shy, childlike, upset, beautiful, outspoken, talkative, friendly, and emotional. Her fear is the absolute freezing sub-zero cold chill. When she sings, musical notes come flying out of her wiggling uvula and out her mouth. The childlike heroine always plays with her dolls and she will be a singer one day. Kuki and Dora are terrific singers. With a golden heart inside her body, she sings to revive all the humans and animals that are dead. She also sings a song while flying sky high. As a child, she plays with her friends and always goes with her mother. Dreams to Dream is what she always sings and her singing voice is replaced by Cathy Cavadini, an actress who also voiced Tanya, Fievel's sister. She never lets them down. She has her own flower garden. She the same personalities like Blanky and Chris. She also wears a butterfly costume every Halloween. On Christmas Eve, she helps clear the obstacles so that the Polar Express will arrive at the North Pole on time. On her hair were three flowers with immensely sweet aromas. She and her mother are very sweet and so is her father. She also became an ally for the Babies Next Door Force. She also sings when underwater. She also loves all her friends in the whole wide world. Her entire body was filled as much as 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999, 999,999 tons of love. She always travels with Santa Claus and his favorite dragon. She also sings when she travels down her own road. She also sang the operatic high note. Numbuh 2 sings when traveling down his own road. She always tidys up somebody else's rooms. She also sings to everybody in town and spreads love everywhere. Her uvula wiggles all day and all night, making her a singer like all of them including Tanya. Singers like Kuki make the audience laugh while the woman plays a rimshot. She's been adored by all people, including babies. Mistralton City is where she trains her Lilligant. She also sings when in the Mistralton City Airport. Wallabee will be training with his favorite Pokemon. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Operatives Category:Children Category:Singers Category:Japanese Characters Category:Squealing Girls